phantasyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Master List
Skills are empowered with wisdom just as magic is, where 1 WIS = +0.25%. Your wisdom multiplier is Wisdom/400. Non-Passive Blade of Vengeance: Increase attack power equal to your total life lost and physical attack with it. Cost: 100 MP Affinity: Dark Blood Strike: Convert 10% of your HP into damage that is evenly distributed across all enemies. Cost: 40 MP, 10% HP Affinity: Dark Cleansing Flames: Deal 40-80 damage to the target enemy and any enemies directly adjacent above and below. Heal yourself for half the total damage dealt out. Cost: 40 MP Affinity: Fire Cluster Bomb: Physical attack dealing 100-140 damage. The next round, 50-70 damage is dealt to the target and those directly adjacent to the target. Cost: 50 MP Affinity: Neutral Gale Strike: Attack with both a physical attack and then a magic attack dealing 35 damage. Cost: 30 MP Affinity: Air Heroic Aura: Use to activate/deactivate the Heroic Aura ability. Each turn, spend 1/25 of your MP and gain that much attack power, multiplied by your wisdom modifier. The attack power stacks while the aura is active. If not enough MP is available to sustain the aura, it deactivates. When the aura is deactivated, the attack boost is reset to 0 and removed. Cost: X MP Affinity: Light Holy Light: Launch a magical attack with +60% increased attack and heal yourself for 40% of your original attack. Cost: 200 MP Affinity: Light Shimmering Strikes: Gain 1-3 additional attacks. For each turn following that you do not attack, you lose 1 of these additional attacks. Cost: 150 MP Affinity: Neutral Summon Royal Guard: Can only be used once per battle. Summon 4 Lords to engage in combat for the rest of battle. Each Lord possesses: - Level 75 - 200 HP - 155 MP - 100-120 ATK - 160-180 DEF - 65 Wisdom - 175 Initiative - +25% resistance to fire, water, nature, air, stone, light and dark - gains an additional % for each resistance equal to your wisdom multiplier - stats are increased by the base multiplied by the wisdom multiplier - 25% chance to use Gale Strike if required mp is available Cost: 50 MP Affinity: Neutral Passive Angelic Aura: Gain +1/+1 defense per tier. The effects of this ability are stackable. Can be used once a day per tier and costs 50 MP to use. - FEATURE PENDING Angelic Touch: Heal a player's HP equal to 1/2 your wisdom. At final tier, the user of this power can also bring the dead back to life. If the player is dead, that player is resurrected back to life with 1 HP. Can be used once per day per tier, with an MP cost equal to the amount healed. If this ability is used on another player, that player must be on the same tile as you or you both must be within the same city.- FEATURE PENDING Berserker Rage: Gain an additional attack for each enemy killed in the round. Blood Rage: Gain an additional attack for the first enemy killed in the round. Fall from Grace: If at any point an Angel Knight has -10000 alignment or more, she automatically becomes a Demoness. Your stats will remain unchanged. Only the classes and their respective abilities are switched. Forest’s Valor: Gain +5/+5 Attack and Defense while in forest areas. - FEATURE PENDING Influence of Ningune: Every physical attack against the player has a 5% chance of missing. If the player's total HP goes below 40%, this increases to 10%. Rally Cry: Boost a player's attack and defense by 10% for 15 minutes. Costs 20 MP per use. Can be used once per day per tier. If this ability is used on another player, that player must be within 1 tile of you or you both must be within the same city. Ressurect: Restore another player back to life with 20% of their HP. Costs 25 MP per use. Can be used once per day per tier. If this ability is used on another player, that player must be within 5 tiles of you or you both must be within the same city. Rise to Glory: If at any point an Demoness has +10000 alignment or more, she automatically becomes a Angel Knight. Your stats will remain unchanged. Only the classes and their respective abilities are switched. Salty Blood: The player can take a maximum of 10% of their health with each attack. Scope: For a cost of 2 MP per level of the target, a Moon Walker can scope out a target's current attack and defense. If this ability is used on another player, that player must be within 2 tiles of you or you both must be within the same city. Can be performed while within stealth. Scorn of Zerronato: If the player would fall in battle, there is a 10% chance they would rise with 25% max HP.